


Ticklish

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Are you ticklish?





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> Just a light hearted piece filled with tooth rotting fluff

You let out a loud yawn, stretching your arms above your head as you felt your shoulders pop. It was late at night and you were sitting on the couch, happily enjoying your late night movie marathon with your demon boy Dante. It was one of those rare nights where he had no missions and all he wanted to do was spend some quality alone time with you.

You were a bit of a night owl yourself and decided that some movies would be good entertainment (for now). So you watched your cheesy films, cuddled up next to your boyfriend; eyes glued to the screen. Dante shifted slightly, his hand reaching out for his drink that was sitting on the coffee table. His bare hand brushed by your knee and you couldn’t help the involuntary shiver that wracked your spine that made you jump. You bit your lip to suppress any giggles from escaping.

There was one thing that Dante had yet to discover about you. You were very ticklish. You had kept it a good secret for a while and you planned to keep it that way. He’d tease the hell out of you if he ever found out and it would be one more thing that would make you flustered around him. That man didn’t need any more ammunition.

Dante noticed your reaction as his hand stopped moving towards his drink. He looked down at you, as if he were contemplating something, before a wide grin settled on his lips. Oh no…you did not like that look.

“Are you ticklish?”

“No” you replied immediately, giving him a wary look.

You were ready to bolt if you had to. You did not want to go through this.

Dante smirked. “You are, aren’t you?” he teased.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw his outstretched hand going back to your knee. You glared at the white haired male.

“Don’t you dare” you warned.

His bright blue eyes glimmered with amusement. “Tickle, tickle.”

His hand skimmed your knee again and you almost jumped out of your skin as you let out a pathetic laugh. In a matter of seconds Dante had you pinned to the couch as his hands freely roamed your body.

“Dante stop!” you cried.

“Come on now, hold still…”

“No!” you laughed, tears at the corners of your eyes.                                                  

You tried to wiggle out from under him, your breathing coming out harshly as you desperately tried to move away from the man in red.

“Stop, that tickles!”

“Stop, that tickles!” Dante mocked with a playful grin, before managing to lift your shirt up as he lowered his face.

“Ah! No!”

He inhaled deeply before blowing raspberries on your stomach. You giggled like a child, legs thrashing as you tried to break free. Tears were now streaming down your face and your ribs started to hurt from this tickle torture. After another hellish moment of torture Dante gave you a break, resting his head on your stomach with a large grin. Your laughter started to die down and was replaced with heavy breathing. You felt like you had run a marathon. You placed a hand on Dante’s head, threading your fingers through his snow, white hair. You heard a chuckle and looked down to see Dante was looking up at you.

“I never knew you had such a weakness” he teased.

Your eyes narrowed. “Don’t get too cocky, Dante. I might just find yours.”

Dante scoffed at the idea. “I doubt it, babe.”

“Are you sure?” you asked as your hand slipped down his neck.

You gave the flesh on the back of his neck a pinch, making the devil hunter jump in surprise. You used his surprise to your advantage as you pushed him off and tackled him to the wooden floor. You straddled his waist with a triumphant grin.

“Now it’s your turn~”

“No wait, babe! Have mercy! Hahahahaha! Babe, no! Please stop! This isn’t fair!”

Who knew that the badass Dante was also ticklish?


End file.
